Off The Map
by Unicorn Named Mattie
Summary: Brie Waters and her mother move a lot. She never really has the chance to make friends, until she auditions for a Korean entertainment company. She moves back to Korea with her mom and runs into an... unexpected 'friend', only to find that their 'friendship' is off limits. The two of them try to find a way to be together 'off the map.' (May have BTS, or Got7, idk yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I've done a lot of research on the audition process to be a trainee, and I may not have everything exact, but it is, after all, jut a fan fiction. If any of you know how it's like going through the audition process and becoming a trainee(and are allowed to tell me), feel free to tell me. I'm all ears! Anyways, on to the ff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Here we go again... new country, new city, new apartment, new school, and new people. Okay, so maybe Korea isn't new for me, but the last time I was here I was five. Ever since then, my mom and I have moved from place to place at least once a year. I just want to stay in one place longer than one year, but I don't get to choose whether we stay or not. My mom wanted to travel the world, and that's great and all, but she doesn't see how much it's hurting me. I never get the chance to make friends, so I always feel lonely.

It's also hard having to learn a new language for every place we go. I already know Korean, English, French, Dutch, German, Japanese, Chinese, and Indonesian. I'm not exactly fluent in all of them, I just know enough to start simple conversation. But knowing all of these languages gets confusing, and sometimes I find myself speaking the wrong language.

There are some perks to moving all of the time. For one, I get to learn about all the history of the places I live, and I love history. I also get to go to amazing schools where I've learned how to dance and sing very well. That's one of the reasons my mom and I are coming back to Korea. We did live in L.A. before, and I went to some dance school. A lot of people from other countries go there to learn how to dance and sing. Once my instructor saw how good of a dancer I was, she told some company called SM Entertainment in Korea. My instructor sent in a video audition, without me knowing, to them and they wanted me to go in for a live audition.

At first I didn't want to move again, but I figured if I could make it there, my mom would let us stay. So, after a lot of convincing, my mom finally got me to say yes to the audition offer. We started packing right away, and today we arrived at the new apartment. The audition is tomorrow, and I'm glad that the apartment it only a fifteen minute walk away from SM, in case I sleep in.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow, Brie?" My mother asks me wile we unpack.

"Yeah." I reply, putting another book on the shelf.

"Have you practiced your song? You know all the words and everything?" The song I chose, Stitches by Shawn Mendes, didn't take too long to get down.

"Yes."

"I still think you should do a rap. That would get you in for sure."

"Mom, I already told you that I wrote a rap for it. I have a better chance singing and rapping." She has been bothering me about using my 'rapping skills' more often. The only reason I wrote the rap for Stitches was to get her off of my back.

"Okay, good. I know you'll get in if you rap. How about your dancing? Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, I've been practicing my free style dancing. But it won't help much not knowing what song they're going to use."

"Well, you can still practice." My mom says, opening another box.

"What use will it be becoming a trainee if we're just going to move again in about a year?" I ask, opening one of my boxes.

"Keep your things packed for now." My mom says. She grabs my box and puts it with the rest of my boxes, which I haven't noticed that she's been setting off to the side.

"Why?" I ask, confused. We always take the first day to unpack and the second to start school/work.

"Because if you become a trainee, you will stay in the dorms they have." My mom says.

"What?"

"You will also go to a school specifically designed for people with schedules like yours would be. That's why I haven't enrolled you into a school yet."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have never taken the offer!" I say.

"This is good for you. You wanted to have a career where you can dance and sing, and you always have had that dream! This is your chance, now take it!"

"I'm sixteen! I still have so much time to do that!" I say.

"No you don't! This may be your one and only chance! They only take people around there teens to be a trainee! You have to do this, Brie! You have to follow your dreams!"

"But won't that mean I won't be able to see you much?" I ask.

"Yes, for a while. But this will be good for you! You can't just let this opportunity go!" My mother says and I nod. Not being able to see her will suck, but I have wanted to do something just like this for the longest time.

"Now, go get some rest. There are only a few boxes left." I head to my room and wash up and get ready for bed. I lie down on my bed, and even though it's a little uncomfortable and I'm nervous for tomorrow, I fall asleep pretty quickly.

My mom comes in the next morning to wake me up.

"Hey sweety! It's the big day!" She says, shaking me a bit. I look at my phone to see that it's five in the morning.

"Why'd you wake me up so early? The audition isn't until two p.m!" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"I know, but you have to get used to getting up around five if you become a trainee." I groan and roll out of bed, brushing my fingers through my messy hair.

"Hurry up! Eat, take a shower, change into something nice, and head out!" I head to the kitchen and eat the oatmeal and strawberries she left on the table for me.

"You know, you're going to have to know how to cook for yourself if you become a trainee..."

"I do know how to cook for myself, you just wake up earlier than me every morning."

"Well hurry up and eat! We're going to go shopping a bit before the audition! We leave in thirty minutes!" I finish my food and head to the washroom to take a shower. After I get out I change into a hoodie, skinny jeans with rips up the legs, and my favorite converse. I decide to just straighten my hair and leave it down, since that's my normal look. I also only put on some mascara, because I don't feel like getting all of my makeup out. I grab my phone and head back to the living room where my mom is waiting for me.

"Come on! Let's go!" She says, and drags me out of the apartment. We head to the elevator and head to the first floor. When we get outside I get to thinking. Singing a song in English might not be the best idea for me. If I want a better chance at getting in, I should sing a Koran song. I could sing Eyes, Nose, Lips and even though it has no rapping, I have a better chance of getting in.

"Okay, so there's this amazing shop I heard about that I wanted to take you to! You'll love it!" My mother says. After about twenty minutes of walking, we stop in front of a huge makeup store. When we get inside, I'm hit with the strong scent of all of the perfumes they have. We're greeted by on of the employees, and we start to take a look around.

"Ohh, this shade would look good on you!" My mom states, holding up a maroon liquid lipstick. She puts it in a basket she's holding and continues looking. In the end, we walk out with six lipsticks, three mascaras, four eyeliners, and a new set of face cleaner. We then go to a shoe shop and we both get a new pair of converse. At the next store, a clothing store, we both get a couple of new outfits and some accessories. By the time we get out of that store, it's eleven, so we take our things back home and head back out to a small cafè for lunch. I'm too nervous to eat, so I just order some tea. My mom gets an iced coffee, a triple sandwich, and a salad for me for after the audition.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat now?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." I take a sip of my tea and try to start a conversation to ease up my nerves.

"Hey mom, I heard that if you pass the first audition, they call you back again for a second one. Would my video audition be considered as my first audition?" I ask.

"Yes, that's what your dance teacher told me. And if you pass this one there's one more round before you become a trainee. They want to make sure they get the best of the best." She answers.

"Even though I passed the first audition, if I don't pass the second or third, I will have to start all over again?" I ask.

"Yes. It sucks, but I'm sure you'll pass."

"When will we find out if I made it?" I ask.

"It could take anywhere from a week to a few months. The first time your teacher said that it only took about two weeks to get back with her." She answers. She finishes her sandwich and asks the waiter for the bill. I decided not to tell my mom about me switching songs, afraid that she might not want me to. If someone else sings Eyes, Nose, Lips I can always sing Stay by BlackPink.

"We should hurry up and get there. We don't want to be late!" My mother says, and we start walking to SM Entertainment.

* * *

 **So, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you have any suggestions or know anything about the audition process, please let me know! I honestly don't know if this story will have a scheduled update time like my other ff, but I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So, this chapter is a bit shorter, so I might post another one today. I have a lot of it written up already, so I figured might as well. I'm also feeling generous today, so yeah. On to the ff!**

* * *

We get to the SM Entertainment building around one-thirty, and there is already a line of kids on the first floor. There are around ten people when we get there, and by the time two o'clock rolls around, about sevven others had shown up. A lady comes and unlocks the door, and since only people who are auditing can go in, my mom has to wait for me in the first floor. We all get led into another waiting room where SM idol's music videos are playing on a television. We all get a slip from a woman at the front desk, and since there aren't many pens, I go up there first to get one. I fill out the paper quickly and give the pen to some random person and hand the lady at the front desk my paper. She hands me a sticker with a number on it and I put it on. I go and sit by one of the other people who had already turned in their paper.

"Hey." I say as I sit down.

"Um... hi." He replies.

"What are you auditioning for?" I ask.

"I'm going to audition for singing. You?" He says.

"Same."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Brie Waters."

"I'm Jason Lee." He says.

"Where did you first audition?" I ask.

"Here. They called me about a week ago and told me to come back. What about you?" Jason asks.

"I auditioned in L.A. where I used to live. After I got the call to come back my mom decided to move back here." I say. We talk for about ten minutes longer. We both get called out in the first group of five to audition. We get lead to yet another room, but this time it's a practice room. There are three judges and someone behind a camera. There are five pieces of tape on the floor and one of the judges tells us to stand on one of them. I stand on the third and Jason stands on the second. We are told that the singers will go first, then actors, then models, and lastly dancers. We have to introduce ourselves and tell them what we are auditing for and then do our act at our time. We only have ten to thirty seconds to sing, so I get ready to sing the chorus of Eyes, Nose, Lips. The first girl goes, and she does very well. She sings Jar of Hearts, and even though it's not in Korean, the Judges look impressed. Then Jason goes. He raps Do You, and I think he did amazing. Now it's my turn. I have butterflies in my stomach and I'm afraid that I'm going to mess up.

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Brie Waters. I am sixteen, and will be singing." I take a deep breath and start the song.

"Neoui nun ko ib nal manjideon ne songil jagun sontopkka, da-

Yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman

Kkeojin bulkkotcheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri saragng modu, da-

Neomu apeujiman ijan neol chueogira bureulge." When I look up the judges look very pleased. After the other two finish with their audition, we get lead to another practice room, where I assume we will be rhythm tested. There are three judges in here too, and one camera person. We all go one by one in the order we went before and dance for one minute to music they play. We aren't required to do this, so the other three don't, but Jason and I do. He goes first, and when it's my turn I'm afraid to go because he was so good at free style. I decide to just set my worries aside and get it over with, ready to go home.

After a few seconds of dancing, I become more comfortable. After the music is turned off, the other three are asked again if they want to do the rhythm test, and again they say no, and we are led out of that room. While walking down a long hallway, Jason asks for my number. I out it in his phone and hand it back just as we get to the first floor where my mom waits for me. We start walking home and on the way we get a drink from a lemonade stand.

"How do you think you did?" My mom asks.

"I don't know. The judges seemed impressed after I was done singing, so I think I did well." I reply and take a sip of my lemonade.

"Well, I'm sure you did great. They're bound to love your rapping!" She says.

"Yeah... about that..." I say, remembering that I never told her that I changed the song.

"What?" My mom asks, noticing something's up.

"I decided to do Eyes, Nose, Lips instead. I figured that it would be better than an English song."

"So you didn't rap?" My mom asks.

"No, but they know I can rap, and now that they know I can sing too, it makes me seem more talented... I hope."

"Well, you do have a good singing voice as well... I'm sure they'll still take you." My mom says, and I nod.

When we get home, I take a shower and change into some pj's. I head back to the living room where my mom is sitting on the couch watching some Kdrama.

"Hey, you want to watch with me?" She asks.

"No, I'm really tired from today, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" I say.

"Okay, good night Brie!" I head to my room and lie down, but for some reason, I can't sleep. I just lie on my bed, staring st the ceiling fan. For some reason, I'm starting to actually want to get into SM. I mean, I did want to get in before, but after today I feel like I want it more.

 _What will I do if they don't take me? I really want to get in... that would probably be the best thing to ever happen to me. Maybe, just maybe, I could find my dad if I debut and become an idol... but would I even want him in my life at this point? He decided to leave..._

* * *

 **So, that's it for this chapter, I might post another one in an hour or so. I know that I haven't even brought in the guy yet, but trust me, one you get to chapter seven(yes, I have that much written already) I think, you'll love it. (The guy comes in earlier, but chapter seven is where a bunch of drama starts!) So, come back later to see what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting this chapter when I said I would, but something came up and I had to take care of it. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

After about a week I get another call from SM asking me to come in again. I texted Jason and he was told the same thing. We decide to go together, and when we get there, there is only about Ten people. We fill out the papers again and get the sticker. Again, we wait about thirty minutes until people start getting called out. I get called out before Jason, and get led to the practice room again where there are the same three judges and camera person. This time I'm told to sing the entire song, so I sing Butterfly, since I already know it well.

After I'm done singing, I get asked a few questions and then I get led back to the first floor. I wait about fifteen minutes until he comes out, smile on his face.

"How'd you do?" I ask.

"I think I did okay, you?" He replies.

"Same."

"You want to get something to eat?" He asks.

"Sure. My mom's going to be home late, and I don't feel like cooking." I say, and he laughs.

"Okay, I know this great cafè we can go to. Come on!" It took us about half an hour to walk to the cafè. Once we got there we sat down at a table outside.

"My dad takes me to this cafè every Friday after school." Jason says. "It's the best one in Korea."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't have much time with him during the week, and the only day he gets off is on Fridays. We always come here to spend more time together. If I become a trainee, I still plan to meet him here every Friday."

"You mean when?" I ask.

"No, if."

"I think you're going to become a trainee. You have the looks and the talent. And besides, where else are they going to find someone better than you?" I say.

"Whatever." Jason says and laughs. "I hope we both become trainees."

"Me too. This has been a dream of mine since I was a little kid." I say. Our food arrives to the table and we thank the waiter before he leaves.

"Same. My parents have been doing everything to make my dream become a reality.

"My mom convinced me to do it. I didn't really think I was good enough, but she got me to say yes." I say with a laugh.

"I know this is none of my business, but you always talk about your mom, and not your dad. Why?" Jason asks.

"Well, I don't know my dad. All I know is that he's Korean. He was dating my mom and when she got pregnant, he left her." I say.

"That sucks." Jason says.

"Yeah, and after that happened, my mom made it her goal to travel the world" I laugh. "We've been to a lot of places, but I'm sure we're done travelling for now."

"Yeah, especially if you get in." Jason adds.

"What got you into singing and dancing?" I ask.

"Well, I had a friend when I was six, she loved to dance. I decided to start going to her dance school so I could get closer to her. But then she moved when I turned seven." Jason says.

"Wait... I had a friend who started going to the same dance school I did when I was five..."

"Holy crap! We knew each other?" He says in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe the universe just wants us to be friends." Jason and I both laugh. Before we know it, it's six-thirty.

"I should probably always home. My mom will be wondering where I am." Jason says.

"Okay, I'll see you around. Bye!" I wave goodbye before walking away. My home is a pretty far walk from here, and its getting dark, so I try to walk fast. After a while, I get to a street where there aren't any people. It's really dark here, and I have a weird feeling that someone is following me. Every time I turn around, no one is there, but when I look forward, I swear I hear footsteps. I quicken my pace, and hope that whoever it is will just leave me alone.

I turn my head again to see that no one's there, and when I turn back I bump into something. When I look up, I realize that 'something' is actually a 'someone'. It's a tall man in all black, and I can't see his face well, due to the lack of light.

"Watch where you're going!" He yells in a deep, scary voice. I bow and apologise, not wanting to get into any trouble.

"I'm so sorry, I thought someone was following me and wasn't eating where I was going-"

"You look mighty pretty... what's a girl like you wondering around these streets at night?" He says. His creepy words give me chills.

"I was just walking home." I try to walk past him, but he grabs my wrist.

"Hey, let me go!" I yell, and kick him in the shin.

"Ouch! You're gonna regret that, girl!" He yells and holds up his hand to slap me. I close my eyes and wait for the hit, but it never comes. I open my eyes to see another man holding the first man's arm, preventing him from slapping me.

"Let her go." The second guy says. His voice isn't as deep, but he sounds mad... and scary.

The first guy tightens his grip on my wrist.

"I said let her go!" The second man now yells, and the first man finally lets me go. I take a few steps back and the second guy punches the first guy. The first guy falls down, but gets back up and runs off. The second guy then looks toward me and comes a bit closer.

"You alright?" He asks. His voice sounds different now; he doesn't sound as angry or scary. Now he sounds concerned and... sweet.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." I reply.

"You're welcome. Next time, don't come down this way. Especially at night. I saw you come down here and thought you might need help in case you ran into anybody." He says.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? That guys had a tight grip on your wrist." He grabs my hand gently, which it still hurts, and carefully rolls up my sweater sleeve. He gets out his phone for light, and we both see that my wrist is already bruised really badly.

"I'll take you to my place. One of my friends will be able to help." He says, and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Um... Okay."

"Hey, I never got your name?" The guys says.

"Oh, I'm Brie Waters." I say.

"I'm Park Jimin. But you can call me ChimChim."

"Okay..." we get away from the dark street and walk for a while.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me. I hope you're glad that BTS is going to be in this story! I still might have Got7 be main characters as well, I just don't know when yet. Hopefully soon!**

 **Until next time, bye, bye!**


End file.
